


Siempre podré volar para recogerte

by OlivierCash



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido, viven en una agradable y reconfortante tranquilidad. Diana/Akko





	Siempre podré volar para recogerte

**Author's Note:**

> Little Witch Academia es propiedad de Yo Yoshimari y producida por Trigger. Este fanfic se basa en la serie de 2017.

Era un buen día, uno agradable donde la gente salía afuera para realizar picnics o pasear, algo que desde la ventana de su habitación podía apreciar. Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí, sentada frente a su escritorio, leyendo, investigando, buscando nuevos retos o como solucionar los que aún continuaban presentes. Desde que todo había acabado, las cosas se volvieron mucho más tranquilas, tanto como para concederse investigar con un poco más de calma, pudiendo disfrutar de cada cosa nueva que aprendía. Por ello continuaba investigando sobre la magia, porque sinceramente le gustaba. 

Y en cierta manera, le permitía dejar de darles vueltas a un asunto que tenía pendiente con una chica un tanto alocada.

En ese momento llamaron a su puerta, dudaba que fuera cualquiera de sus amigas, estas solían entrar sin más, es lo que tiene la confianza y compartir cuarto. Por ello se levantó con toda la calma del mundo para abrir la puerta y encontrarse de lleno con la persona que momentos antes, había cruzado volando por sus pensamientos. Ahí estaba Akko, esa bruja revoltosa, incapaz de quedarse quieta, con nula paciencia y ruidosa. La verdad es que se alegró de verla.

—¿Ocurre algo? — le preguntó sorprendida porque estuviera frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Akko miró hacia un punto indeterminado de su cuarto, como buscando las palabras que quería decir. Eso se le hizo raro, nunca la había visto tan tranquila, bueno, sí que lo había hecho, pero prefería no recordar esos momentos. 

—Quería invitarte a algo —habló por fin Akko en un tono bastante inferior al que solía usar.

—¿A qué?

—A que veas como vuelo! —gritó, esa repentina vuelta de su energía pilló por sorpresa a Diana, mas no le desagradó—. Lo voy a intentar luego a la tarde! —continuó, mostrándose igual de ilusionada que siempre—. Y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí.

Ella sonrió complacida por escuchar eso, en verdad le agradó que Akko quisiera retomar sus lecciones de vuelo y no quería perderse el momento en el cual por fin lograra volar.

—Vale, ahí estaré.

Akko saltó ilusionada por esa respuesta, hasta que de pronto pareció acordarse de algo y se la quedó mirando, volviendo a quedarse algo pensativa. Se vio tentada a hacerle alguna broma con respecto a eso, mas prefirió ahorrárselo, no era de las que hacían ese tipo de bromas, incluso sabiendo que a Akko no le importaría ni se lo tomaría mal.

—Por cierto, la tarta de fresa te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí, es mi favorita.

No recibió ningún comentario más respecto, Akko asintió sin prestar mucha más atención.

—¿Es qué me vas a preparar tarta de fresa? —preguntó Diana, divertida.

Sorprendentemente y por la cara que puso la otra, se vio que asintió. Akko comenzó a balbucear y a negar que fuera a prepararle tarta de fresa, asegurando que era por otra cosa. Por lo tanto Diana prefirió hacerse un poco la sueca y fingió no haberse dado por enterada, algo que tranquilizó a Akko, quien se la quedó mirando. Ahí estuvieron un rato, las dos plantadas de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Diana, puesto que Akko no había cruzado el umbral y permanecía en el pasillo. Al igual que ella seguía en su habitación.

—Ahora que vas a conseguir volar, podrías hacerme el favor de tener el suficiente cuidado como para no caerte de la escoba —pidió, una petición que se sintió extraña y consiguió una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la otra—. Es que cuando te vi caer, me preocupé y no me gustaría volver a preocuparme de esa manera.

De nuevo volvió a hacerse presente el silencio, un silencio que no podría catalogar como agradable o incómodo, sino extraño. Fue entonces cuando Diana notó como Akko colocaba su mano sobre la suya, la cual se encontraba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Fue un gesto tan cálido como la suave luz de la magia, si bien este gesto estuvo acompañado por una de esas calmadas sonrisas de Akko, consiguiendo que algo se removiera de forma agradable en el interior de Diana, sin que esta supiera identificar muy bien esa reconfortante sensación.

—Piénsalo de esta forma, si tú te caes, siempre podré volar para recogerte.


End file.
